


Darkness

by naorisososo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Coming of Age, Dark, Dark Magic, Gen, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Princes & Princesses, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naorisososo/pseuds/naorisososo
Summary: A Princess must learn to control her powers and keep the evil at bay.





	Darkness

This short story was based off of [this writing prompt](https://daily-prompts.tumblr.com/post/623879949997293568/prompt-1299)!

\- - -

Talon-like nails tapped impatiently against the wooden desk, as the princess leaned back in the chair. She spread her knees, sliding lower into the seat, looking like a spoiled child, as she glared at me with piercing green eyes.

“I’m being chased by darkness,” she said. “And you keep putting obstacles in my way.”

“Princess, I would rather you sit up while you address me,” I sighed, standing straight with my hands neatly folded over the handle of my cane that had been carved to resemble the head of an owl, the smooth curve of the head resting just underneath my palm.

She groaned, rolling her eyes at me, as she pushed herself up, correcting her posture. “Why are you so set on my failure?” she insisted, crossing her arms in frustration, snapping her gaze away from me and out the glass-paned window where the moon sat across the horizon accompanied by thousands of small specks of light.

I followed her gaze out the window, as I sighed, reminding myself that this child was not to be like the ones that came before her. She  _ had _ to succeed. 

“I’m not  _ set _ on your failure, princess. I am simply pushing you. Challenging you to be greater because I believe in you.” The air in the room grew cold, like her feelings towards me. I couldn’t blame her. It wasn’t my job to be kind and coddle, no. I was to prepare her for the countless battles that were to come. To give her a fighting chance against the evil that lurked in the dark corners of the world. The evil that had grown stronger, braver, ever since her birth. The  _ Dark Ones _ .

She stood abruptly, causing the chair behind her to scoot roughly against the wooden floors, as she snorted. “Because you _ believe _ in me?! What a load of-” 

“Princess,  _ language _ .” I interjected.

“Why shouldn’t I just let them  _ take  _ me?! I mean, it would save the kingdom  _ supposedly _ , right?” A strand of her jet-black hair fell between her eyes, as she blew at it, brushing it back to its proper spot with her hand.

“That would be neglect. You have a duty to your kingdom. Who would rule in your stead?” I asked, playing devil’s advocate. I didn’t enjoy these thoughts she had of giving up. Submitting to the enemy’s will, but it was something that had been questioned before. When she was younger.

_ “Let them take the damned child! The Dark Ones will be tearing down our door soon enough!!” shouted a tall red-haired man with a braided beard that fell to the middle of his chest, as he slammed his fist into the wooden table. The other council members gasped, whispering amongst themselves. Some agreed, “Take the child away. She’ll only bring hell to our lands!!” While others looked to the King and Queen, knowing better than to speak of treason, despite the dangers the child would bring. _

_ The Queen covered her mouth, in shock, as her voice wobbled, “Dekystra…brother…” _

_ The King stood, addressing the room with a booming voice, “Silence!! My daughter will not be given away to the Dark Ones. Duke Dekystra, how dare you suggest this!” His green eyes flashed in the candle light, as the council members watched on. “She will be protected behind city walls! I will increase security! The kingdom will rema- _

_ “Our bloodline has been tainted, dear sister! This kingdom has been cursed the moment he led you to his bedchamber. You, King Kastonell, have doomed your own daughter. What say you?!” he exclaims, pointing an accusing finger at the dark-haired monarch, cutting off his words to condemn his excuses. _

I shook my head at the memory, remembering the divide that caused throughout the kingdom. Duke Dekystra took nearly half of the city with him to the north, where their kingdom sat isolated on top of a mountain. The remaining tenants of the city were loyal to their King and Queen, risking life and limb to protect the nascent princess from the evil that tried to force its way into the capital, Imoyestra.

The first few years were rough on the kingdom. Farmers who lived outside the city walls were the first to encounter the wrath of the Dark Ones. More and more people were reported as missing until the remaining farmers fled to the sanctum behind city walls with their livestock and tools. The bodies of their families and friends were never to be found, as their fields grew barren, crops wilting away, a cemetery for the once fruitful harvests. 

There were guards on watch duty all around the clock, but the Dark Ones grew brave, rising from the shadows in the night, slicing the necks of the ironclad soldiers, leaving their bodies to be found the next morning.

The Queen was desperate, bringing in mystics, soothsayers, and healers to watch over her daughter, hoping they could protect her from incantations and spells to ward off the evil, but it wasn’t enough.

I was hired a few years later, insisting that it was imperative for the princess to have the ability to control her power. After being cast away from society for the same cursed power running in my veins, I implored them to let me teach their child, and not a moment too soon.

The Dark Ones made their way into the castle one fated night, sneaking into the bedroom of the King and Queen, murdering them in cold blood, as their screams echoed through the stone hallways of the castle. The shadows had planned on the princess being with them, but I hid her away, knowing they would come for her.

She was just a toddler at the time, barely a few months past three, as she lay asleep in a cradle, unaware of the deaths that had just occurred. Unaware that she had just become the ruler of Imoyestra.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please drop a comment or a kudo below if you enjoyed it!


End file.
